


Sideburns

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because sometimes you just need some reassurance from your favourite australian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sideburns

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Dany's glorious sideburns at the red bull launch

"Dany please come out" 

"No. I look stupid" Dan sighed and slumped against the door. He loved Dany. He loved Dany a hell of a lot but he was extremely stubborn sometimes. Dany had been hiding in the bathroom for about half an hour with the door locked. He went into shave but and hadn't come out yet. 

"I'm sure you don't look stupid but there's only one way I'm going to find out isn't there?" The lock turned and Dan jumped back. Dany had shaved his face and looked fine. Dan went to kiss his temple when he saw he'd neglected to shave his sideburns. 

"Babe that's hot. If you don't like them then get rid of them but I love them. I think you look gorgeous" Dany smiled and squirmed as Dan pulled him close and kissed around his face and down to his neck. 

"Do you really like them?" Dany loved that he had Dan there to reassure him about things. If he didn't then he would never do anything. 

"Yes. I love them and I love you"


End file.
